Awaking New Horizons
by wilhar0046
Summary: A exotic adventure of two hopeless star crossed lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

First let me introduce myself. My name is Will. I come from a rather well to do family. I am twenty four years old and openly gay. Currently I have been without a lover for a couple of years now. I am living with in a small apartment with a new car with only my cat to keep my company. My job keeps my busy throughout the night monitoring a vast telecommunications network. My life was pretty simple. I never imagined it could take the turn it was about to.

Chapter One

It all started in early spring. I was rather lonely and kept looking for love in all the wrong places. I had been out to the local bars and clubs and even scouring the internet looking for someone to spend some time with. After a bunch of rejects and no luck I found an app for my phone known as Grinder. Everyday I would search, talking and looking for a perfect guy. After again being rejected and ignored I decided it was about time to throw in the towel. One day after work I came home and laid down on my bed. Before passing out I decided to check Grinder one more time to see if I could find someone. I told myself that I would only message two guys and if both failed then I would give up. One of the guys to my surprise actually messaged me back. His name was Craigory. From his picture I could not tell much. He looked a little rough around the edges and young but I figured that it was just a bad photo of him. After a few messages back and forth he asked to text me. After dealing with Grinder for a while I know that it crashes a lot and knew texting was a better way for us to communicate. We began to text for a while, swapping basic information back and forth. After about twenty minutes of texting he began to become a bit more outspoken and asked if he could call me. I said yes and eagerly awaited his phone call. After what felt like an eternity he finally called me. Again we exchanged formal greetings and swapped some more basic information. I did not know what to expect from him. Was he looking for a hook up or something more serious. Finally he asked me plainly "I need your help. I am currently visiting from out of town and I need help finding a place to stay." He told me that he was staying at a hotel and needed help paying for another night. He told me that we could have some fun after we got the room taken care of. I thought about this for a second and agreed to meet him at his hotel. After hanging up the phone I thought long and hard about the situation. Originally I was looking for a boyfriend, someone I could spend my time or perhaps even my life with. On the other hand it had also been a very long time since I had been laid and that thought was now motivating me more than anything. I got into my mustang and drove down to the Sleep In off of Plesentburg drive, about six miles away. When I got there I waited for a minute and called him to tell him I was there. He said he would be right down. I sat in my car for about fifteen minutes listening to my radio waiting on him. Finally he turned the corner and approached my car. For the first time I saw him. He was with this girl who confused me. I was unsure of how or why they were even together in the first place. After he got in the car with me I got an even better look at him. My original thoughts were that he wasn't very attractive and had a horrible acne problem. Still i started driving to the next hotel they wanted to go to. It was then that Craigory mentioned to me that his real name was Nick. He used Craigory online to conceal his identity. After a while my stereo switched to a new track of an artist that Nick actually liked. He pointed this out to me and stated how much he enjoyed this kind of music. Once we got to the hotel I went inside and paid for one night. Together we all walked over to room to chill out and relax for a while. Nicks friend sat on one bed while Nick and I sat on the other. He turned on the TV and laid back. We then began talking some more. He told me that he was like a meuse. He used craigslist to find clients that wanted messages and he would get paid from them. He mentioned sometimes he would do them naked to get more money. This did bother me at first but I thought to myself if anything serious happened between us I bet that he would give up that lifestyle and just be with me. Again I was not that interested in him. After about an hour of talking he gets a phone call from a client. His friend and I had to leave the hotel room while he conducted business with his client. His friend and I sat out side on the steps shooting the shit. We talked about Nick and what he was like. She told me that she thought that him and me would get a long great. After a while we returned back to the room. Nick told us there was a complication and he didn't get a chance to work with his client. We spent a bit more time talking in the room and I even confessed to him about my body acne that sometimes scares guys away. He acted like he didn't even care and carried on with our conversation. After a little while longer I realized that I wasn't going to be getting lucky that day. I thanked him for his time and left. He told me he would call or text me sometime but I didn't think much of it and returned back to my normal life again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Over the course of the next few days we started texting more and more. We started getting along better and better. At first glance I did not think much of him, but after a while of us talking he really started to grow on me. He was being incredibly sweet and we had a lot in common. For the first time in a long time I started feeling happy and needed again. After about the third or fourth day of us talking he suddenly stopped talking to me. I went another three days with no word from him. My first thought that was he was just like all the other guys out there who had treated me like shit. On the fourth day I had finally given up on him and decided I had had enough. Around noon that day I got a surprising phone call from Nick who was in a panic. He said he needed me and that no one else would help or understand him. I was confused and wanted to ask a bunch of questions. He finally just explained that he needed me to take him to the hospital and that he needed me to hurry.


End file.
